Idas e Vindas
by Diego Potter
Summary: Rostos desconhecidos em meio a uma agônia de encontrar alguém. As idas e vindas na plataforma, onde pessoas se despedem e se encontram, mostram que a vida nem sempre é bela.


Ao término de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry Potter se viu a frente de uma batalha que em breve estouraria. E estourou. Ele e todos os principais bruxos e bruxas foram para os campos de batalha, que se concentravam perto dos terrenos de onde antes havia um castelo, um castelo que foi testemunho de felicidades e tristezas de seus alunos e professores, fora cúmplice de muitas paixões e conselheiro de muitas brigas... Hoje o castelo de Hogwarts era ruinas, e nada mais.  
Ao partir para a guerra, Harry e Rony foram se despedir de Hermione e Gina, não queriam que elas tomasse parte disso, elas eram as pessoas das quais fariam eles ter vontade a voltar para casa, se uma delas morresse... o mundo desabaria e não teria mais razão nenhuma de voltar para lá...

-Rony, eu posso ajudar vocês! Eu vou! - Hermione estava decidida, ela estava de malas prontas e com varinha em punho.  
-Você não pode ir Hermione, por favor me escute... - fazia pouco tempo que Rony e hermione estavam juntos e agora já tinham que se separar, Rony se perguntava o porque o mundo havia de ser tão cruel com ele.

Um pouco mais longe, na mesma plataforna, Harry se despedia de Gina com um longo e caloroso beijo. Seus lábios estavam colados e se beijavam com tanta vontade quanto nunca haviam o feito antes, afinal aquele poderia ser o último encontro deles. Gina o afastou empurrando com as duas mãos o peitoral da garoto, o qual ficou a olhando atônito.

-Eu não quero que seja assim Harry.  
-Assim como? - Ele passou a mão entre os cabelos ruivos da menina.  
-Uma despedida. Isso não tem que ser uma despedida.  
-Mas não é, eu vou voltar Gina. Vou voltar para você - Ele abriu um sorriso encantador. O mesmo sorriso que por tantas vezes a reconfortava em sua angústia e tristeza.

O trem soou um pio alto e o motorista informava que era a última chamada para todos aqueles que desejam embarcar. Harry sorriu uma última vez para Gina e deu as costas.  
Rony se despedira de Hermione com um inocente e envergonhado beijo e entrou no trem, logo em seguida de Harry.

-Eu estarei esperando por você, Harry! - Gina gritou para o namorado que agora passava pela janela. Ele a olhou, sorriu e acenou.

-Estarei esperando por você, sempre... - Ela falou baixo ao ver que o trem já partia.

Hermione caia em lagrímas e, com um abraço de Gina, elas deixaram o local.  
Dois dias se passaram, dos quais não haviam notícias alguma da guerra, Hermione e Gina passaram a viver juntas, em uma casa. Não fazia sentido viverem separadas enquanto as pessoas que elas mais amavam estavam lutando para voltar para casa juntos.  
Elas planejavam como seria o casamento dos quatro; Seria uma igreja inteiramente fechada para convidados, enfeitada com laços brancos e com rosas vermelhas de um lado e tulipas roxas do outro; e falavam também do quão ruim foi a destruição do Profeta Diário, uma vez que agora elas precisavam, mais que nunca, de notícias da guerra.  
Um mês mais tarde, Hermione ficou sabendo pelo ministério que parte dos aurores iriam voltar no dia seguinte na plataforma. Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry e Rony não voltariam, eles seriam cabeça dura o bastante para não voltar até que tudo aquilo estivesse acabando.  
Mas Gina, a doce Gina. Ahn, a ruivinha querida dos olhos verdes de Harry. Ela não se conformou com as paalvras de Hermione e a partir daquele dia, ela ficava na estação KING CROSS esperando por Harry.  
Ele nunca chegava, e ela via o quão triste uma estação poderia ser, a ida e vinda das pessoas. As pessoas partem, outras chegam. Umas voltam, outras nunca voltaram. Porém isso seria diferente com Harry, Harry Potter voltaria para ela, ele prometeu isso para a garota.  
Hermione tentava, de todas as formas, tirar a garota dali, porém ela não saia. Não comia, não falava. Ela se fechou como um rosa murcha. Ela apenas vivia ali, esperando por ele, ele que nunca mais voltaria.  
Passado algum tempo, Rony Weasley chegou de viagem, com o rosto inteiro de cicatrizes e as mãos enfaixadas. Hermione nunca chorou tanto em sua vida, uma mescla de felicidade e tristeza.

-Gina, tenho uma coisa para falar para você - Rony anunciou, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos vagos.  
-Ora Rony, então fale - Quem pedia era Hermione, Gina apenas olhava para o garoto com a mesma face sonhadora e os olhos atônitos que adquerira nos últimos tempos.  
-Harry.. ele.. eu sinto muito - Lagrímas escorriam no rosto de Rony. Ele ainda não havia absorvido tudo aquilo, a guerra havia acabado, mas de que adiantava? Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo estava agora morto.  
-Ora Rony, você está enganado. - Gina abriu um imenso sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. - Ele vai voltar para mim, ele me prometeu isso.  
-Gina você tem que entender que..  
-Quieta Hermione! Eu sei que ele vai voltar! Ele me prometeu! Harry não me deixaria esperando, nunca! - Gina berrou antes de sair de perto deles.

Eu poderia falar para todos que a guerra havia acabado e Gina voltado para a sua casa, voltando a viver e casando com Justino, a pessoa que amava ela desde Hogwarts. Poderia até mesmo salientar o casamento dela no mesmo dia do de Hermione, com as tulipas roxas e as rosas vermelhas, porém a vida não é assim. O final de Gina não foi, nem um pouco, feliz. Se assim descrevesse aqui, eu estaria mentindo.  
A guerra havia acabado, todos haviam ficado feliz por Harry Potter vencer aquele que não-deveria-ser-nomeado, mas também para Gina, de que adiantava a felicidade de todos se ela não tinha Harry consigo?  
Pelo resto de sua vida, a ruiva continuou indo a estação, vendo a ida e vinda de pessoas, reencontros e despedidas, porém quem ela queria, nunca veio. E ali mesmo ela morreu, esperando por ele.  
Todos falavam sobre aquela velha senhora que ficava ali na estação esperando por alguém que nunca viria, muitos achavam bem ela ter morrido, pois onde ela estivesse, agora, ela estaria com a pessoa que amava, e agora sim poderia ser feliz pois não teria mais que esperar para que Harry cumpra a sua promessa, e assim foi feito. Eles se reencontraram e tiveram uma eternidade juntos, para sempre juntos.

**Fim.**


End file.
